


That Bird's an Assassin

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: Freed is a student in his final year of his university degree and he has been secretly admiring the cute, young cop, Laxus. he's seen him for some time now between his classes and Freed rally wants to go and say hi, but is too shy. What happens when they finally meet? Well pure fluff, that's what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after writing an especially horrible scene from a work in progress of mine. I needed a pick me up and this is the end result. I hope you enjoy the Fraxus fluff.

Between classes Freed enjoyed going to the park that wasn't very far from his university. He enjoyed the solitude it provided him with after hours of being surrounded by people constantly creeping in on his personal space. 

He had nothing against them really. He just...well he could only take so much human interaction in one day before he needed an escape. 

The park gave him exactly what he needed. The quiet and all the space in the world he needed. If he went to see a certain someone no knew about just yet, well that was just an added bonus. 

This certain someone was Freed Justine's exact opposite in the looks and physical department. 

While Freed was tall and slim with a fencers build and a face with angular and soft features. He'd always grown up envying the boys with more traditional male looks. But as he grew older he came to realize that he quite liked how he looked compared to others. Especially considering his hair was so unique amongst his classmates. The length and colour definitely stood out. 

The man he went to the park to see was his exact opposite. This man... Well he could bring Freed's constantly thinking brain to a standstill and forget how to function. His build and his face were all he had to go on as they'd never spoken a word to each other. And he very much liked what he saw. 

The man was even taller than Freed himself was and his build was easily double him. This man was very tall and very built. He would even compare to him to a freight train almost. His facial features were very defined and blunt. What had made Freed notice the man at first was not his size or gorgeous face, but the lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. 

After the initial shock he had of seeing the scar, he took in the facial features and then his eyes kept roaming downwards and saw just how much man there really was. He figured one of this man's arms was the size of both of Freed's and a thigh put together. 

Freed had originally gone to the park to get away from annoying classmates the one time and had seen him. Every time after was simply to see if he would be able to see him again. And almost every day he would be there. 

It was Freed's secret crush he refused to tell anyone about. Not even his best friend he had known for years knew about Freed's secret crush on the hulking man. What made the crush even bigger for Freed was the fact that he was a police officer. 

So it was as he sat down on the bench he usually occupied while at the park that the green haired man looked for the police officer. He saw the cruiser parked on the street at the entrance to the park as he walked in. Normally he found the blonde cop almost immediately. 

Today he wasn't as easily found. Freed didn't mind. He had brought his lunch to eat while he sat in the park. 

As he was pulling his lunch out of his backpack, Freed noticed a small bird had perched itself on the bench beside him and was looking at him. Almost as if expecting him to share it with him. 

He broke off a piece of his sandwich and held it out the tiny bird waiting to see if it would take the piece from him or not. He grinned as the bird hopped over to him and tentatively took the piece of food. What Freed hadn't realized as his attention was focused on the bird, was that the object of his affections had been watching him for the last couple of minutes from across the park. 

"You shouldn't feed dangerous animals you know." A deep voice said suddenly as the bird flew off making the university student jump halfway out of his skin. 

"What?" Freed looked up and up and up still until he came to see that the voice belonged to the man he came to the park to secretly catch glimpses of. 

"That bird." The man said with a crooked smile. "You shouldn't be feeding it. It could be dangerous." 

"The bird...?" Freed asked. "It's harmless." 

"You never know. It could be a secret bird assassin." 

Freed looked at him dumbfounded for a few moments until he realized that the man was only joking. He couldn't help but grin up at him. 

"Well good thing you're a cop then right?" Freed remarked. "Can take him out if he attacks." 

Laxus, the blonde cop, grinned at the other man. He'd hoped he would have a sense of humour. He really should continue on with his rounds of the area, but the green haired male always made him linger. 

"I could." He nodded. "I'm a very good shot." 

"Would you...like to sit?" Freed asked him and he could swear he was shy about asking. 

Laxus nodded and closed the distance between them to take a seat beside him. He turned his body to be able to look at his companion as they talked. 

Freed would have loved to be able to say that the first few minutes of their conversation flowed without any awkwardness at all from either of them. 

If he did it would be a lie. Freed himself when around people he didn't really know he was shy and extremely awkward. That was why he had never approached the cop before. He knew he would stumble over his words and make a complete fool of himself. So he admired from afar. He really wasn't prepared for Laxus to make the first move so to speak. 

Laxus wasn't much better than Freed was. Laxus was fine around people he didn't know. He had to be. He was a cop. But when it was someone he was attracted to... well that was an entirely different story. 

He started to stumble over his words and actually sometimes developed a stutter. He counted to ten out of order to calm himself down. If he didn't he knew he would do or say something that would freak out the sexy green haired man beside him and scare him off. 

"Are you a student at the university?" Laxus asked deciding that was the easiest topic that left little to no room for embarrassment. 

"Yeah," Freed said. "My last year." 

"What are you studying?" Laxus always found it amazing that anyone could manage to stay in school for that long. He went to the police academy and that was it after school. 

"Archaeology with a minor in languages." Freed said proudly. He was very proud of himself for being able to handle both and still manage to keep the same amount of interest he had when he first started. 

"Wow," Laxus was genuinely impressed and he voiced it as well, making Freed blush at the attention. 

"Thank you." He said. "It's a lot of work but I enjoy it." 

"Do you ever have time to just relax and be a person?" Laxus said. 

"Not a lot of it, no." Freed replied. "Most of my time is spent studying and doing homework." 

"You must be glad to be nearly done then." The cop said leaning back against the bench. 

"I am actually. I'll be able to get a normal nights sleep." Freed laughed. "And I'll be able to actually work and gain experience in the field I studied in." 

"What are you planning on looking for job wise?" 

"I'm hoping I can get something in a museum doing research." Freed said. 

As they sat there talking, Freed ate his lunch. He did offer half his sandwich to Laxus but he said he was fine. The whole time Freed couldn't believe that the gorgeous man he'd been secretly admiring was actually sitting here talking to him. He didn't think that he would ever have the chance to talk to him. 

Laxus looked at his watch and saw that he'd spent over a half hour sitting on the bench talking to the green haired man. He really should be getting back to work and finishing his patrols. 

"I should be getting back to work." Laxus said and Freed could have sworn that he had heard regret in the tone of his voice. 

"It was nice meeting you..." Freed said and realized he didn't know the man's name. "I'm so sorry. I never asked you your name." 

"Laxus." The blonde said with a smile for him as he stood up. "Laxus Dreyar." 

"It was really nice meeting you Officer Laxus Dreyar." Freed grinned. "I'm Freed Justine."

"Well it was very nice to meet you as well Freed." Laxus said. "Maybe I'll see you here again soon." 

"I hope so." Freed commented before he could stop himself. He never spoke that boldly to anyone. He looked at Laxus eyes wide. 

"Then I'll make it a point to come see you again." Laxus sent him a grin as he headed to the park entrance. 

Freed couldn't help himself. He grinned as he watched the man walk away. Maybe they would have a bit more time to talk the next time. He was still grinning to himself as Laxus turned back around and walked back to him. He noticed a nervous determination in his expression now. 

"Is something wrong?" Freed wondered curiously. 

Laxus hated this part. He could feel his hands getting clammy the closer he got to the green haired man. He could tell that if he didn't get his breathing and thoughts in order he was bound to stutter and screw up what he was about to say on an epic level. 

Freed kept watching the taller man to see what he was going to do next. No matter what way he thought, he couldn't seem to think of anything he would want to say to him. His head tilted back the closer to him that he got. 

"Nothing's wrong, no." Laxus stated and stood there awkwardly toying with his fingers. 

"Then I do not understand..." Freed said looking at him slightly more confused the longer the silence dragged out. 

Laxus wished that he could just come out and ask him what he wanted to. But obviously his nerves were preventing him from opening his mouth and articulating his question properly. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. 

"Will you..." he started and felt his hands shaking even more. Fuck, it wasn't this hard looking down the barrel of a gun, he thought to himself. "Will you go out on a date with me?" 

Freed watched on wide eyed as he listened to what the cop had to say to him. Did he hear him right? A date? With him? Did he want to go out on a date with the hulking beast of a man? HELL YES! Freed thought to himself and he made himself blush slightly as he thought it. 

He cleared his throat and shifted in his place on the bench. He must have taken too long to answer because Laxus had started to turn around, a dejected look on his face taking Freed's silence as a no. 

"Wait!" Freed said standing up and going to the blonde and grabbing him by the wrist to stop him. "I didn't say no to your question." 

"You didn't have to." Laxus almost chuckled. He knew when the answer was no, with or without an actual verbal answer. 

"I was simply surprised by you asking me," Freed said. He kept his hold on the taller man's wrist, not realizing he hadn't actually let go yet. "I'd love to go out with you." 

Laxus looked at him stunned. Was he being serious or was he pulling his chain? Laxus decided after lookng at him for a few moments silently, that he was telling the truth. 

"Great!" Laxus couldn't easily hide his excitement over the idea of the gorgeous green haired man agreeing to go out on a date with him. "Are you free on Friday night?" 

"Friday this week?" Freed asked and when Laxus nodded, he went on. "I am, yes." 

Freed really hoped that Bisca, his roommate, would understand is needing to cancel their movie night... but this man... he was the man of Freed's dreams! 

He grinned as he saw Laxus's face light up with his own grin. "I'll pick you up around eight then?" Laxus asked. 

"Eight is great." Freed replied and felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach and took the blonde's cell phone to plug in his phone number and address for him. 

~~~

Later on after having fnsihed the rest of his classes in almost a blur, Freed Justine headed home to his shared apartment off campus with his best friend, Bisca. He really hoped that Bisca would be okay with him cancelling their movie night on her this Friday. 

"Bisca?" He called out as he closed the door behind him. 

"In here!" he heard her voice from somwehere in the back of the place. Likely in the kitchen where she did most of her studying. 

Going there, he found her surrounded by her books and notebooks, a few mugs and plates among the mess on the table. She had clearly been at it for some time now. 

"Bisca?" Freed questioned. 

"Hey," she said barely looking up from her papers. 

"How long have you been at this?" he asked. "You look worse than I do when I study for a long time without a break..." 

"Oh uh, that depends." she sad looking up at him properly now. "What time is it?" 

"Well past five."

"In that case all day. Since you left for your 8 o'clock class this morning."

"You do remember the last time you did that right?" Freed commented and pulled her away from the table. "Time for an overdue break for you." 

"But..." she said and sighed as Freed sat against the table blocking her view of all her books. 

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about anyways. Break time." 

Looking up at the green haired man before her, she noticed something different about him. Something different in the look on his face than usual. She kept looking at him waiting for him to continue. 

"I need to cancel our movie night Friday..." Freed started, but was quickly interrupted by Bisca. 

"Who did you meet?" she asked realizing where she had seen that look before. 

She was pretty sure she had seen it on herself before. Even if she refused to admit to anyone about it, let alone herself. She waited patiently for Freed to answer her. She knew he'd spend his time in a park not far from their university, but she still didn't know what the draw was. Maybe it had something to do with the look on his face. 

"I have a date Friday night." Freed replied and the blush on his cheeks deepened from when she had asked who he'd met. 

"With who?!" she didn't know he'd been interested in anyone. 

"A police officer who is assigned the neighbourhood the school is in..." Freed said and a huge grin broke out across his face. 

"Oooh!" Bisca loved men in uniforms. "Tell me about him!" 

"Well his name is Laxus." Freed started with his name. He loved the sound of it. "He is very tall and has a very stern look to him. Not to mention he is at least two and half of me. He is very much in shape and he has very blue eyes. They're almost electric when they look at you. A very square jaw. God that jaw of his. And one can only imagine what his abdominals look like with how big his muscles are..." 

Across town, as Freed described Laxus to Bisca, Laxus was walking back into the precinct. He was trying his best to ignore his partners constant badgering and nagging.  
Why did Captain Scarlet have to pair him with this one as his partner? She was extremely capable as a cop, he was not denying that. But Cana's constant need to try and set him up with people was very tiresome. 

In the last month she had set him up on five blind dates. Why on earth he kept agreeing to go on them he will never know. 

First it had been Mira, a childhood friend of Cana's. He had lasted all of twenty minutes at dinner with that one. She was a sweet girl, but oh my god that voice. It was enough to drive a man to drink or jump off a cliff. Whichever one happened to be closest at the time. 

His second date had been, Lucy. While cute and very book smart, she was far too... well he still didn't really have the right word for that one. After Lucy had been a guy named Bixlow. Wasn't he a weird one. While they had no chemistry in the sense that Cana had clearly been hoping for, they did exchange numbers and had hung out a couple times since their "date." 

When Cana had finally figured out that while he was interested in both men and women, his preferences lay with men, she had set him up on two dates. Both of which had ended rather badly. First had been a guy named Hibiki. He was alright, but he never shut up. It grated on Laxus's last nerve. 

The most recent date had been with a man named Elfman. Odd name, but Laxus wasn't one to really judge. If it was at all possible, and apparently it was, he was even taller than Laxus was and even wider in bulk. He wouldn't stop talking about how he thought he was manly, and liked anything that was deemed manly. Laxus didn't care about manners. He just got up and walked out of the restaurant, thankfully they hadn't ordered anything just yet. 

He did, however, make Cana take up the routine patrols on her own for that one for an entire week after that as payback. Which is how he had first seen the green haired man in the park. 

"Cana if you try and set me up on one more date I will shoot you myself." he told her as they walked towards where their desks were located. 

"Then tell me why you keep insisting that you take the park." She offered. "Tell me that or I set you up with my friend Milianna the cat lover." She clearly wasn't above blackmail. She knew how much Laxus disliked cats. 

Laxus looked at her with narrowed eyes and growled low in his throat. "Fine." he said rather grumpily. "There's a guy there I see around lunch time." 

"Tell me!" she gasped and sat down on the edge of his desk crossing her leg over the other, an obviously excited expression on her face. 

Laxus groaned rather loudly catching the attention of the other two officers in the area, Jellal and his twin brother Mystogan. While Mystogan had been here since Laxus himself was, his twin brother Jellal had only recently been sent to them. And the moment he saw their captain - Erza Scarlet - he was rather annoying to put it lightly. He claimed it was love. 

"You know she'll get it out of you eventually Dreyar." Mystogan commented setting his bottle of Pepsi down. "Might as well just tell her." 

"His name is Freed." Laxus started, and despite having wanted to keep it to himself told her the bits about him that he knew of and what he looked like. He just hoped that she wouldn't make reservations at the same restaurant he was planning to and coincidentally showing up just after them just to get a peek at his date...


	2. We Had a Date Tonight Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Freed gets ready for his date, you find out who Bisca is interested in and the events that lead up to Freed meeting Laxus for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to finish writing than I thought it would. I would just like to warn those of you who read this now: there's a scene in here where a woman is being attacked. There are extremely FEW details written about it. Mainly because I want to keep this as fluff filled as I possibly can. So I hope it doesn't trigger anything for anyone. If it does I am truly sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

As soon as Freed was finished his classes for the week he went straight home. He'd been anticipating this day all week. His date with Laxus, the police officer who seemed to think tiny birds were out to get him. 

He knew Bisca was going to be home already since she finished an hour before he did. He would ask her opinion on what would look best for his dinner date tonight. 

He was to meet Laxus at the police station instead of being picked up like the plan originally was. Last minute Laxus needed to stay an extra hour to cover for someone's doctors appointment. So Freed would go to the station and then they would continue to the restaurant Laxus had made reservations at for them. 

He didn't mind meeting Laxus at the station. It wasn't too far from Freed's apartment anyways. He would walk there and then they would go in Laxus's car to wherever they were going to dinner. Laxus still hadn't told Freed what restaurant they were going to, he had said he wanted it to remain a surprise, but to dress casual. 

Freed could do casual... He was pretty sure he could do casual anyways. His everyday attire was dress pants and a button up shirt with a long coat. I'm going to need Bisca's help more than I thought, he thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom to drop his bag off. 

"Bisca?" He called out as he headed back. 

He could hear her voice in her room so he went over and knocked on the closed door gently. Hearing a squeak and something tip over he decided to leave her be for the time being. He headed to the kitchen to grab a soft drink and something to eat. 

He had woken up rather late this morning and didn't have time to eat breakfast before he had to leave for class. Upon opening the pantry he noticed that they needed to do some groceries this weekend. 

It was as he was putting a bagel in the toaster that he heard Bisca's bedroom door open and her footsteps headed in his direction. 

"Good. You're home." Was the first thing she said to him. "I need your help with something." 

"My help?" Freed asked her as he grabbed a tomato and the cheese from the fridge. "I was going to ask you the same thing." 

"You were?" Bisca looked at him slightly surprised. It was a very rare occasion that Freed required anyone's help for anything. "What do you need my help with?" 

"I uhm... I have a date tonight." Freed said red in the face. "And I don't know how to dress for it." 

"Oh my god!" Bisca couldn't help the squeal that escaped. Freed never went on dates. He was always so focused on his studies that he never bothered with much of any kind of social life. This was huge. 

"He said to dress casual, but won't tell me what restaurant he's made reservations at for us." Freed said. 

Bisca could hear the annoyance at that in the green haired man. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. Freed hated the unknown more than anyone she knew. 

"I'll help you find something to wear." She told him with a smile. "As long as you help me choose what to wear for my date tonight." 

"You have a date tonight too?" Freed asked as he cut his bagel in half and offered her part. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish it all on his own. His nerves were too rattle for that to be possible right now. 

"Yep!" She said happily as a blush crept across her cheeks. 

"I'll help you all I can." Freed told her. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be though. My last date was in high school when I was fifteen..." 

It was nearly ten years ago now that Freed had had his last date. How much hell could be for someone? He meant what he said though, he would help Bisca choose her outfit for tonight. 

"That's fine." The green haired woman said with a smile. "You know what looks good though. You always look so well put together." 

So once they had finished eating they went to Bisca's room. Since she had a lot more options to choose, she would take longer. Freed also wasn't quite ready yet to worry that much about what he was going to be wearing on his date tonight with Laxus. 

Freed hadn't realized quite how much clothing resided in his roommates closet and bureau's. Her room, upon entering it, was already a war zone. Clothes were all over her floor and bed, he had no idea where to start let alone sit. 

"Bisca...?" Freed asked still standing in the doorway. 

"I know, it's a huge mess." She said from her closet. "I've been trying to figure out what to wear since I got home." 

That was obvious, Freed thought to himself and carefully made his way into the bedroom. While he wasn't sure how much help he could be for her, he still wanted to help her. He may not know the guy she was going out with, but he did know she'd liked this Alzack guy for quite a while. He knew she wanted to make a good impression on this first date of theirs. 

As the afternoon progressed, they finally decided on one of the few dresses that Bisca owned with her favourite boots and a jacket she'd forgotten she owned. He would leave the rest up to her. He didn't know the first thing about makeup or anything like that. 

"Let's go get your clothes picked out now." Bisca said and Freed could hear excitement in her tone. 

What was so exciting about getting him ready for his first date in years? As they headed to his room across the hall Bisca was already babbling about his night. How she hoped it went well and got him a second date. And eventually a boyfriend out of this police officer. 

Freed was too busy internally freaking out. He had no idea how to act on a date. He was nervous because of it, worried he was going to screw things up and make Laxus regret asking him out. Not to mention make an utter fool out of himself. 

"Freed stop freaking yourself out." Bisca said from inside his closet. "You're going to do great. You won't screw anything up. I promise you."

"You don't know that." He said pacing now. "You remember what happened on that last date I went on." 

Ignoring him completely, Bisca pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt for him to try on. There was so much in his closet that he never wore. Bisca figured it was birthday and Christmas presents from his family. 

"Try this on." Bisca told him handing the clothes over and going back to his closet to look for another option if that one didn't do. 

An hour of this. Bisca telling Freed what to try on and then nixing it when she'd looked him over. Freed didn't know how much more of this he could handle if he was honest. 

"Bisca if we don't decide on something soon I'll be late for meeting Laxus." Freed said and his nerves were showing now. 

"This is the last one. Try these pants with this shirt and jacket." Bisca said holding a pair of jeans with a light gray button up shirt and black blazer. 

Where did she find all these clothes? Freed was a creature of habit. He wore specific clothes and that was it. If he didn't buy them himself, he would rarely wear them. So eventually he would forget that he had other things in his closet or bureau drawers and in turn, never wear them. 

He humoured her and changed into the clothes she'd held up for him to try. He was about to button the top few bottoms on the shirt when Bisca stopped him. She then proceeded to roll up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. 

He had to resist the groan that wanted to escape as she fussed with him. "Bisca," he started but she shushed him. 

Finally she decided that this was the perfect outfit for him to wear in his date tonight. And just in time too. He had enough time to only brush his hair and teeth before needing to leave. Good thing they had started as early as they had or he'd have for sure been late. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm not sure when I will be home." This from Freed as he pulled the black blazer on. 

"Have fun!" Bisca said as she slipped her feet into her shoes. "Well go for breakfast and talk about our dates." 

Freed nodded with a smile as he opened the door to their apartment only to be met with a person about to knock on the door. He assumed that this was Alzack, Bisca's date. 

"Hello," Freed said. "Bisca's just finishing getting ready. You can go on in." 

Apparently stunned, the black haired male before him could only nod his head. He headed inside when Freed moved out of the way before leaving. He really needed to book it if he wanted to meet Laxus on time at the precinct. He hated being late to anything. 

If Freed speed walked most of his way down his street, he would tell you you're a liar. He simply walked a little faster than he usually would. Nerves had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. He was just a fast walker in general. Yeah. That's it. Fast walker. 

He was brought out of his thoughts and panic when he heard a scream of terror followed quickly by a cry for help. What the hell? He thought to himself. He wasn't sure at first where it was coming from since he'd been in his own world, but as the scream ripped through the air again he ran towards it. He wasn't about to let someone be attacked and get away with it. 

He ran to the mouth of an alley not three blocks from the police station and saw a man, he assumed it was a man anyways. It was rather dark down the alley from the shadows of the buildings around it and the setting sun. 

"Hey!" He called out as the man kept pulling and hitting the woman on the ground. He ran towards her to help her. 

When he got to the woman the man who had been attacking her had jumped the fence behind the dumpster and was making a run for it. Freed crouched in front of the woman, who in all honesty was more a girl. She looked about as old as his 18 year old cousin. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her with as gentle a voice as he could. "Did he hurt you really bad? Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

She barely reacted to him having curled up into a ball making herself as small as humanly possible. Freed did his best to check her over. There didn't seem to be any lasting damage to her. Physically that is. She had a cut on her face and a rather large bruise forming on her cheek and arm. 

"Can you walk?" Freed asked her setting s gentle hand on her arms that were wrapped around her legs. 

A few minutes passed before her hiccups and sniffles subsided enough for her to answer. "I think so." She said and you could tell there was a threat of tears still in her voice. 

"I'll take you to the police okay?" Freed said. "To report this okay? I was going there anyways." He helped the girl stand up and shrugged his jacket off. He held it open for her to put on. Freed had noticed as she carefully stood up just in case and saw that the man had cut not only her face, but her shirt as well. His intentions were clear to Freed as he noticed this. 

"You can hold onto me for support if you need it okay?" He said to her as they slowly made their way back out of the alley after she checked her things were all there. 

It was slow going and Laxus couldn't help himself he checked his phone again. He hadn't stopped checking the time on his phone for the last hour. Why did he agree to cover Macao's end of shift? All he really wanted was to spend his entire Friday night with his date. Having dinner and getting to know him and relaxing as much as humanly possible in public. 

He noticed then, that Freed was late. It was only by fifteen minutes so far, but it surprised him nonetheless. Freed didn't seem like the type who would be late to anything. There would be a good reason for it, Laxus thought to himself. 

"You keep checking your phone won't make the time go by any faster." He heard his partner, Cana say as she sat on his desk a bag of chips from the vending machine in her hands. 

"Can't help it." Laxus said sitting back in his chair pushing the paperwork away. "Haven't been this nervous before a date in a long time." 

"Just remember to breathe," she said and popped a chip into her mouth. 

"No shit Sherlock." Laxus said and then heard a slight commotion coming from the front of the station. Someone asking for help. 

He stood up and went to the front and saw Freed standing there looking around, a woman holding onto him shaking. Soon as Freed saw him a look of relief washed over him. 

"Some man attacked her." He said after they got the girl into a chair and a glass of water into her hands. 

"You saw it happening?" Laxus asked. 

"Not entirely, no. I heard her screaming for help and ran to her. The guy ran off before I could do anything." Freed said. "He cut her face and shirt up. I don't know if she's hurt anywhere else." 

Laxus listened closely to what Freed was saying to him and nodded. "I'll take care of it. I'll get her statement and then yours." 

"It's alright Laxus." Jellal said having been grabbing a notepad and pen. "You go on. We got this." 

"I said I'll do it." Laxus said irritated. "Go find the sketch artist." Jellal gave him an odd look and went anyways. 

"My desk is over there." Laxus pointed it out to Freed. "Go take a seat there and I'll be there to take your statement when I'm done with the girls okay?" 

Freed nodded and headed for the desk with the name plate Laxus Dreyar written on with his ranking. He sat down and before he knew it there was a rather busty brunette sitting on the edge of the desk a grin plastered on her face as she looks at him. 

"Am I correct to assume that you're Freed? Laxus's date?" She asked and Freed could tell she was bursting at the seams almost with excitement. 

"I am, yes." Freed said. He wasn't sure what this woman wanted if he was honest with himself. She had an odd grin on her face. Almost as if she had a thousand questions for him and had no idea where to start. 

"Spit it our Alberona." A gruff voice said from behind her, an officer named Redfox who'd been recently transferred to them.

"Ugh fine!" She said and her question came out too fast for Freed to understand any of it. 

"Uhm..." was all he could bring himself to say. 

"You're the reason Laxus always takes the rounds that include the park by the university aren't you?" She repeated herself. 

"The reason he..." Freed looked at her confused a moment then blushed. He took that area on purpose? "I guess so? I'm not really sure to be honest. I go there on my lunch breaks between classes." 

And so it went on like that, Cana asking Freed question after question about himself. He knew why she was doing, but he didn't know that it was also in part so she could tease and torment Laxus to no end. It was about an hour later that Laxus came out of the interview room. The girl Freed had brought in, remained in the room with the sketch artist. They needed a way to find this man. 

"Cana..." Laxus said annoyed as he approached his desk where she was still seated on the edge of his desk tossing question after question at his date. 

"Hey Laxus!" she gave him an innocent smile. "We were just getting to know one another." 

"I can see that. Go home. I have to take his statement for what happened." Laxus said doing his best to hide how awkward he felt in that moment. Cana was looking at him with a look he hadn't seen her wear before and it made him nervous. She obviously knew now that Freed was his date and also the guy he went to see in the park. 

"I was just finishing up our conversation anyways." She gave Laxus a knowing look before walking away a smirk on her face. 

After she had gone away, Laxus looked at Freed scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about her. She's kind of... she can be really nosy." 

"It's alright. My mother is worse than her. Nothing i can't handle." Freed gave him a reassuring smile. "Is Natalie alright?" 

"She's still pretty shaken up, but I called her brother. He's on his way here to get her." Laxus said. "For now, lets take your statement of what you saw." 

It didn't take him very long to get Freed's statement. He hadnt seen all that much in all honesty. Despite that, Laxus listened intently as he would anyone and took down every little detail. Laxus was nodding along with something that Freed was saying when they were interrupted by a voice. Both men looked over and saw a tall dark haired man standing beside them, Natalie beside him holding onto him tightly, as if afraid to let go of him. Freed could hardly blame her at all. 

"Excuse me," the man asked looking right at Freed, "Are you the man that helped my sister?"

"I am, yes." Freed said turning to face him properly. "Are you going to be alright Natalie?" 

"Yeah," she said quietly, still shaken to the core. "Thanks to you I will be." 

"I wanted to thank you," This from her brother now. "If you hadn't intervened I really don't want to know what that man could have done to her. Thank you for stopping him when you did." 

"I only did what any decent human being would have done." Freed said a slight tinting to his cheeks at the all the attention that currently on him. He was surprised when Natalie gave him a hug and then again when her brother shook his hand before they left with the promise form Laxus that as soon as they had a viable suspect, they would call her in to identify him for them.

After that things went rather slowly for Freed, Laxus went and finished up his report for what happened. Freed all the while staying in the station, being given the tour by Cana. Freed hadn't wanted to be in Laxus's way while he finished up his work. Even though it took him a while, Laxus finally finished writing up the report. 

When he looked at the clock on his desk though, he noticed that it was well past nine at night. He heaved a sigh and sat back in his chair irritated at himself for having taken as long as he did to write up the report. The dinner reservations he'd made were long gone. Despite it being a Friday night, he knew there wasn't much that he could do to salvage the night. 

There was always the movies. Stereotypical though. As if dinner wasn't, he groaned inwardly at himself. He stood up and stretched a moment before going in search of Cana and his date. Might as well attempt to save their date right? 

"I'm telling you, his first week on the job as my partner we were chasing after this guy and..." Cana's voice trailed off as she saw her partner coming over. "Hey Laxus." 

"You two having fun?" he asked them. 

"We are, Cana's been showing me around the station and telling me stories of your more extravagant arrests." Freed said with a smile and Laxus could tell that no whatever Cana had been telling his date, he was having a good time. 

"I just finished up the report, you still good?" Laxus asked him secretly hoping that Freed didn't want to call it night. He'd stayed this long waiting for him though, that was a good sign right? 

"Yeah," Freed's smile didn't fade. "It's not too late to go get something to eat is it? There's a diner not too far from here I know of." 

Laxus grinned at the green haired man then. Clearly the night wasn't ruined after all! After getting his jacket from his desk chair Laxus led the university student out of the precinct, a bounce in his step as they went.


	3. Finally Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all I think. They finally get their actual first date.   
> How will it go? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?

“Are you really getting ready for your date here?” Laxus’s partner asked him amused. 

He looked over at her. As he did the buttons up on his shirt. Be rarely wore button up shirts outside of work, but he figured since this was technically his and Freed’s first date he should try and make an effort. There was something about the university student that made him want to try. 

His other dates he had put minimal effort into since he wasn't all that interested or even invested. Freed was different and all they had done so far is spend an hour talking in a park by the university's campus and shared a meal after work had gotten in the way of their actual first date. 

“So what if I am Alberona?” Laxus said annoyed as he spared her a glance. 

“Isn't that something most people do oh I don't know… At home?” she questioned. 

“I told Freed I would meet him for 7 at his apartment. It's already 630 and you know as well as I do that I’d never make it if I went home.” he let out a growl of frustration as he realized that he had gotten the buttons wrong and were out of line. 

“It is your fault though.” Cana said getting up to help him with the buttons of his shirt undoing them as she spoke. “You work too much so that's why you’re having to rush to get ready and meet Mr. Dreamy at his apartment.” 

Laxus glared down at her but resigned himself to her doing his shirt up for him. He could admit to himself that he was nervous for this date. Which made him think that this one actually meant something to him. It was hard to make Laxus Dreyar nervous. 

He's looked down the barrel of a loaded gun and not even flinched. Why is it that this fourth year university student was making him so nervous he was sweating to the point that his palms were clammy? 

“I have never referred to Freed as Mr. Dreamy Cana.” Laxus didn't even spare her a glance as she finished buttoning his shirt for him. 

“Well no,” she said looking at him. “That's how I refer to him.” 

“Please don't call him that in front of him.” he said as he reached for his tie. 

Cana didn't even give him a chance this time. She grabbed the tie from him and started doing it up for him. She’d done it enough times for her father, Gildarts, the police commissioner who had just taken over for Laxus’s grandfather, Makarov. 

“But it's cute. And he is pretty dreamy looking. Such a pretty face.” she replied. “Too bad he's gay or I’d go after him.” 

Laxus knew that she was only teasing him, but he couldn't help but get annoyed at that comment. He just spared her a look that showed he was less than amused at that before grabbing his jacket from the hook in his locker. 

“Alright alright. I'll stop teasing you.” she said to him as he walked out. "Don't forget to get flowers!"

While Laxus was finishing getting ready for his and Freed’s date, Freed was in his bedroom getting ready himself. His nerves were no better than Laxus's own. He was pacing around his room as he partially listened to Bisca going on about her boyfriend as h tried to calm himself down. Apparently her date a few weeks ago had gone extremely well and Alzack had asked her the night before to be his girlfriend. 

Freed figured it was a little fast, but he did have to concede to the fact that Alzack and Bisca had known each other for a couple years already and had been dancing around the dating issue for about as long. He hated to admit to himself, but he was slightly jealous of her. Because of his schedule, family functions and along with Laxus's own schedule they had to cancel their official first date at least 5 times. 

Tonight finally, they were getting to go out on their first date. Freed had no idea where or what they were going to be doing. Laxus had only said to dress nice. Which when he thought about it, made him all the more nervous. Where were they going? What were they going to be doing? Was it dinner at a fancy restaurant and then to a show of some kind? 

"Freed are you even listening to me?" Bisca asked him slightly put out. 

She had to be honest though, she didn't really blame him. She was a nervous wreck when she had first gone out with Alzack. Once they had gotten past all the awkwardness that came with a first date, everything had flowed and blossomed from there. She was positive that the same would happen for Freed. If that dinner they had shared was anything to go by, it would be an amazing date. 

All Freed had been able to talk about for days after the botched date was the police officer. About a week ago the cop had told Freed that they had a suspect about the attack, but so far didn't have any concrete evidence to prove that their suspect had been the one to attack and attempt to rape the woman Freed had helped. 

The cops dedication to find out who had attacked the woman, only added fuel to the fire that was burning deep inside the green haired male. How could he not? He was working exhaustively to find the man responsible and it only made Freed that much more attracted to him. 

The sound of a knock on the apartment door made Freed squeak in surprise. A blush crept across his cheeks as he realized the sound came from him. He looked at Bisca a little desperately. He really needed a couple minutes to collect himself before going out there and facing Laxus. Bisca laughed to herself before nodding and heading to answer the door. He could hear the door open then voices talking for a minute. 

"Freed!" came Bisca's voice. He could hear her barely continued excitement at finally getting a look at Laxus for the first time. "Your date is here!" 

Freed tried to suppress the groan at the tone she was using. Did she really have ot make it obvious that she found Laxus attractive? He stopped his pacing and headed out after pulling on his red coat over his white shirt and black tie. 

Walking out, Freed's breath caught. The blondes usually spiky hair was slicked back and he had on more fitted pants than he had seen him wear previously, along with a light gray shirt and black tie under his jacket. To say that he made Freed's breath catch in throat didn't go unnoticed by his roommate causing her to grin uncontrollably. But with a look from Freed she grinned and bid them a good night. 

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. Work ran a little longer than I thought it would and then I stopped to buy you some flowers, but..." Laxus held up the mostly destroyed bouquet of flowers. "Someone walked into me on my way into your building." 

There was a blush tainting his cheeks as he held the bundle be tween them. Freed couldn't help the grin that formed as he took it from Laxus's hands. The bunch looked rather pathetic, with only a few flowers still in tact. 

"I'll put these in water then we can head out. That alright?" Freed asked and smiled when the policeman nodded. 

He headed for the kitchen and quickly settled the flowers before quickly heading back to the front of the apartment. 

"Ready to go?" Freed asked with a smile, hoping how nervous he was didn't show through as he spoke. 

Laxus nodded and offered his arm to Freed as they headed down the hall to the elevator. He grinned to himself as the green haired male slipped his arm through his. Laxus lead the way down the street to the restaurant he had made reservations at for them. 

After a few minutes of slightly awkward silence they started talking about the progress of the case. Since Freed was a key witness Laxus felt that he could give the man the news. And the reason behind his being later than he had expected. 

"That suspect I'd told you about?" Laxus started and continued as Freed nodded. "Well the guys alibi never matched up and we finally got the security cam footage back from the store across the street. It wasn't the greatest quality, but we were able to get an ID off the footage." 

"Really?" Freed asked slightly excited at where this as going. "Did you arrest him?"

Laxus nodded and continued to tell him about how it all went from there. They'd been able to to ID and place their suspect at the crime scene and match his DNA to that of which they found on the woman's clothing. He hadn't been an extremely intelligent person. He hadn't worn gloves or anything. All he had done was pull his hood over his head to shield his face from any people passing by. 

Freed was extremely happy to hear that they had arrested the man for the attack. He had felt really bad that he hadn't been able to do much for Natalie other than help her to the police station. They had kept in touch since that day. Freed had found out that they went to the same school. She was in her first year of university and had graduated high school a year early and was studying to be a teacher. 

As the night progressed, dinner had been thankfully uninterrupted unlike their one dinner together before. Freed had forgotten that he had been supposed to call his sister for her birthday and had gotten an earful from his mother which had sadly ended the night for him and Laxus. He had taken Freed to a nice Italian restaurant in the area and had reserved a table near the window so they could look out on the city. 

Freed smiled to himself as he thought it over. Laxus had put a lot of thought into this. It only made him eager to see where they were headed next. Laxus was keeping it secret where they were going. Freed kind of liked that he was keeping it quiet. It added to the mystery that was Laxus for Freed. 

"Here we are." Laxus said as they walked up to the local firing range. 

Freed looked from the building to Laxus and back. He had never fired a gun in his life. He had never felt the need to if he was completely honest. This was probably the last thing Freed had been expecting them to do for their date. He put a smile on his face, intending to keep an open mind and not come to any early conclusions. Laxus was a cop after all. Maybe he wanted to show Freed a part of his job to him. 

"I've never been a firing range before." Freed said as they walked into the building. 

"Well there's a first time for everything right?" the blonde said as he led the way to the counter to get started. 

Freed looked around the front area and couldn't help but tune out what was being said behind him. His interest in being in this place was negative 100. Guns, if he was entirely honest scared him. It was a natural reaction. Most people were scared of guns and the havoc they could reap. It was a select few that Freed had met in his short life that weren't scared of them. 

"Freed?" Laxus broke through his thoughts after he had everything sorted out. 

"Yeah?" Freed turned back to the taller man giving him all of his attention now, plastering on a smile. 

"We're all set here to head down." Laxus said holding up the gear the clerk had provided them with. 

"Oh," Freed said heading back over to him. "great! I hope you don't laugh at me. I can guarantee I'm going to be very bad at this." 

Laxus chuckled slightly and showed Freed the way to go. Freed couldn't help noticing that as he was shown how to work the gun, that Laxus seemed fully at ease in this place. It was nice for Freed to see if he was honest. Laxus was a police officer and chased bad guys on a daily basis. But all throughout dinner he had seemed a little tense despite being comfortable with Freed. 

The entire date after dinner at the restaurant pretty much bombed for Freed. No matter what he tried to do to make it fun for himself, he couldn't. He really just... he really had no fun at the firing range at all. The one part he did enjoy and he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself was when Laxus showed him how to hold the gun properly after a few failed attempts. 

He had gone up behind him and adjusted his hold and helped him pull the trigger a couple of times. Their close proximity had Freed's heart rate increasing rather rapidly. The other man smelled divine to Freed and he really wished he could have spent the entire date in this position if only jut to be able to allow his scent envelope him like a warm blanket. He wasn't going to admit to anyone that the feel of the officer's body pressed up behind him made him a little hot under the collar. 

"So?" Bisca asked as she walked out into the hall when she heard the door open and close around 11 that night. She had honestly expected to have Freed come in much earlier than 11. "How'd it go?" 

"It was horrible." Freed said with a huge grin on his face as he headed into his bedroom.

"Horrible?" the green haired female questioned confused since he was smiling so much. "Are you going to see him again?" 

"Yeah." Freed said with a happy sigh. "Next Thursday." 

"How does a horrible date get a second one less than a week later...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I really hope that you all enjoyed this. It took a LOT longer to get this last chapter out. Life and inspiration apparently didn't want this to get done any sooner than now. I have an idea in the works a final oneshot for these two. I don't know when I'll get that done since I have a pretty big idea for a multi chaptered fic for Yuri On Ice being planned out on top of the current multi-chapter one I have going already. I'm really bad at updating on any kind of normal schedule when it comes to fics that have more than one chapter so I have to say thank you to anyone who stuck with this to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Comments and kudos fuel the inspiration. Let me know what you think.


End file.
